One Minute Can Last A Life Time
by MoonShadowz
Summary: After her last mission, Kim, finally gets rewarded with a well earned vacation, by herself, to the beach. But there is one foe that isn't done with her quite yet. KIGO POSSIBLE ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Pain wasn't the first thing that came to mind. Although blood seeped from my mouth and a few more minor scratched on my body; my first thought was the name of my arch foe. It raged inside of me. She once again got away. My body would heal, the bruises would be harmless but the constant knowledge that I am equally matched, if not, slightly weaker than her. Princess, Princess, Princess, when will you learn that when you rattle the cage you only encourage the beast to attack. She has rattled my cage for the last time and now...now I am prepared to do something about it.

"Shego" Drakken howled as he managed to maneuver around some rubble. "I just bought this lair yesterday. I haven't even had the time to break in the new death ray either!" He screamed searching for his hired mercenary.

"Thats why I don't bring my stuff to the lair, maybe you'll finally learn that" Shego announced whipping her mouth with a dirty glove.

"Shego this is no time for sass we need to get Kim Possible and finally bring myself one step closer to world domination" The blue scientist shouted rummaging through burnt documents, looking for an idea for a plan.

"I'm going" Shego spoke up as ignited a plasma flame from her hand. "G..Going, where are you going, you have to help me get this stuff out of her" Drakken complained his eyes beginning to water like that of a child.

"I'm going to steal back that shit that she stole from us, however it may take a while" Shego sneered shooting a plasma hole into the metal wall which had been blocking the exit.

"Steal...." Drakken battered his eyes for a moment then smiled; "That was my plan Shego, as I say great minds think alike".

"Don't you ever compare my mind to yours, thats the worst insult of all" The pale woman growl echoed through the exit to the lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A breath escaped from Kimberly Ann Possible's mouth. The tinted shadow of blue lingered around her reddened cheeks for a moment, before vanishing into the darkness of the night. Kim's eyes found themselves looking deeply into the multiple stars gazes from above as the coldness of the night wrapped its arms around the girl in a tight embrace. The ocean breeze quietly caressed every inch of her body. Bare feet gently planted themselves on the white fenced railing of the balcony as a smile made its way onto the girl's face. Eyes closed, overcome with the sensation of sleep lingering in her mind.

Fingertips danced their way across the top of the railing. It was spring break and Kim's family had offered to pay for a little vacation at their beach house. Their daughter was never a disappointment; good grades, saving the world, and never causing any problem at the house, it was also a way to forget of her last boyfriend, Henry.

It was just a matter of time that the family reward Kim for her work. How could she refuse such a great offer, the sun, the beach and the relaxation. There was no possible downfall to this vacation, that is until Wade had called with a message of Drakken and Shego working on a little plan. Of course Kim Possible saved the day and she still had an incredible two weeks to herself, the mission had only taken a few hours.

The redhead slid the glass door open and crept into the house to grab a drink, she was only in the house for a minute, but a minute for a mercenary was a lifetime. Kim turned, her eyes closed with a simple smiled placed on her face, that is until she saw the figure before her. "Shego" She called the drink dropping from her hand and shattering at contact with the floor.

"The one and only" Shego smiled back, she had switched the suit to a new one but some blood still lingered on her chin as she walked forward.

"How..How did you find me" Kim asked her body freezing as the cold drink began to run from the tiles onto her bare feet.

"You were a hassle to find, I'll give you that Princess. Some nice place you got here, maybe I should stay here and relax with you" The smile from the pale woman disappeared and was followed by a glare.

The redhead soon realized what was going on and stood in a defensive stance, "Shego I don't know why your here but I am trying to just get a way for a while".

"But Princess, thats the thing I cant wait for a while" Green hands ignited as she spoke.

"Hey whats that noise in there" A voice shouted fallowed by a banging at the front door. Kim's heart dropped, she prayed that Shego wouldn't take this small distracted time to attack her. Kim's prayer was answered although she watched hesitantly as Shego grabbed a stray towel on the counter, whipped her mouth and proceeded to answer the door. The red head raced toward the door just a second late to stop her foe from answering.

"Oh, um, hello...I actually am here for Kimberly Possible. You see I'm her friend and her parents told me this was the address to find her at" Two men stood at the door, a neighbor and another one named Jack whom gulped as he was meeted with Shego's glare.

"Yeah she's here what of it" Shego growled as Kim pushed her gently to the side.

"Oh hey Jack, its been a while" Kim smiled acting as if nothing happened. The first man left, seeing nothing was wrong.

"Yeah it has" He smiled closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head, he opened his eyes when he felt Shego's glare once again on him.

"Kim, I didn't know you came fully out yet. I thought you told me you were going to wait a while before coming out to your parents. I can't believe they let you have a girl here, after all I mean there so close minded" Jack opened his big mouth, his hands still lingered behind his head. Kim's face matched her hair as her mouth gapped open, the same reaction came from Shego.

"Uh..Bad move?" Jack asked, his brown hair blowing in the ocean breeze. Shego was the first to recover, she snaked her arm around Kim's waist. "Well anyway I was hoping you'd come with me to the new club, its just down the street, I'm looking to find some action tonight if you catch my drift" Jack blushed as he spoke, "So are you gals in?".

"Of course" Shego smirked, "Meet you there soon" and she closed the door.

"I always knew you were trying to cope a feel every match Princess, but this is just to good" Shego laughed pushing the red head away.

"I...I....I" Kimberly tried to explain, each I had a different pitch to it.

"Look...I was here for work but fortunately I told Drakken it may take some time to accomplish. So I'd be honored if you would ask me to the club." Shego smirked whipping an escaped tear with her gloved hand. Kim's face blushed as she was at a loss for words, "Why can't I talk back", she wondered.

Shego stopped her movement, "Look I'm technically off the clock and so are you. We aren't arch enemies here", for once in her life the words that came out of her mouth wasn't sass or a tease.

"You..you aren't even like me okay, I mean..your not..." Kimberly stuttered at the word as she leaned against the wall her brows scrunched as her hands grasped the wall as if trying to faid through it.

"Who says I'm not. Princess theres a lot about me you dont know." Shego snuck over to the girl against the wall and gently pressed her hands on either side of Kim's head. "Your just coming out of your shell aren't you?". Kim's eyes shot open with amazement, the breath of her foe caressed her cheek, those green eyes were undressing her with each second, and she had a no other feeling but pure excitement fill her cheerleader body. "You don't know how hard it is to be like a Lucy Diamond in this world and find someone" The pale woman nuzzled her head against Kim's neck before pulling away with a smirk.

"Lets go" The mercenary declared as she began to walk through the house searching for the teens room.

"W..what are you doing?" Kim stuttered trying to regain her usual held together posture.

"Well if were going clubbing', I need some clothes. I don't think they would appreciate a theift going in their club."

After about a half hour of getting ready Shego finally decided on a pair of black pants with a green and black stripped tank top. It took another half hour of coaxing Kim that it would be fine that it would be one night, one night then she would leave. Finally Kim emerged in a short black dress that lingered around her mid thigh. Shego bit her lip and had to breath slowly to get the increasing excitement out of her thoughts and body.

She couldn't do this to a girl, not even to her foe, Shego was evil but when it came to love she was a very passionate and somewhat understanding. Her pale body would demonstrate the complete opposite on the battlefield.

"Well" Kim began her voice growing with courage, "Ready to go?".

"Gaining some confidence are we Kimmie?" Shego smiled as she tossed off her gloves, her powers were controlled enough to concentrate how much she could release or to not use any at all. The two walked to the club, there were no sentences, just words that escaped their mouths. Shego's arms shrugged, her mouth closed tight, her head looking anywhere at Kim. Kim's reaction was the same, she wouldn't look at Shego at all, even if one said something there was a one word reply, eventually they made it to the club.

Shego scraped her boots against the club floor, her eyes were consumed with the bright colors flashing about and her body pulsated with the music. She had never been to this club before and felt as if it was a fresh start. For Kim though this was the only club the redhead had been to. Never before had she been with 'her own kind' and let alone be surrounded with these odd frightening things. Her head began to spun with the effects of the lights and smell in the air.

Quick to think the mercenary placed her hand on Kim's lower back, "Are you okay?" was shouted over the music.

Kim nodded slightly, Shego's words sounded like muffled grunts, the music was so loud, she wasn't used to this just quite yet. "Kimmie-cub I'm working the bar tonight" Jack's voice was heard on the speakers. The pale and red haired woman made their way over.

Of course Kim being the woman that she was refused the alcohol since she believed it was wrong to drink, but using her trickery Shego made Kim do a few, or a lot, Jello shots. "You must be a first time drinker" Shego shouted as she felt Kim begin to sway. Kim smiled lazily and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck attempting to dance with her.

"Hey kid" The pale woman protested until she felt Kim beginning to grind against her. That quickly shut her mouth and proceeded to bring out the beast, not only was Kim rattling her cage but she was right outside doing a strip tease. Shego ran her fingertips over Kim's hips, gently applying pressure and some plasma heat. Kim groaned a bit as her face placed itself between Shego's neck and shoulder. Lips attacked Kim's neck with swift small opened mouth kisses, the music began to turn into pop and in no time Katy Perry's famous I Kissed A Girl played. "Oh" was the only word not groaned, if you consider a moan not a groan, by Kim in the past forty five minutes.

A night of partying could not have gotten better if you were the average teen, but there is something that could always make the night better.

Shego and Kim stumbled into the beach house, lips locked, Shego's hands gripping Kim's hips; daring to set the small dress on fire, and as for Kim her hands wee tangled in Shego's hair. Shego popped open an eye and slammed the door shut with her foot and managed to take a hand off of Kim to lock the door. The two tussled and ended up on the floor, no where close to the room. The pale woman broke off the kiss to once again attack Kim's neck causing the red head to scream with delight.

Shego ignited her hand in a flame tearing the dress to shreds. Her fingertips caressed over the exposed to the red hot skin. With another swipe of her hand the top of Kim's dress was completely gone. Shego immediately began her brutal assault on Kim's chest.

Her lips planted themselves on the peak of her breast gently flicking her tongue as her preoccupied itself with the other mouth, squeezing and kneading it with caresses. Kim squealed with delight, the woman on top of her was delectable and her tongue was as cold as ice. Shego's other hand slid from its place on Kim's hip to her sex. It ignited a small hole in the underwear. Her nail gently teased Kim's outterlips, causing the girl to scream.

Shego had thought she had seen it all, her eyes must have seen everything in slow motion. The sweat dripping from her and Kim's body. The mouth of her arch foe screaming in delight, her face reddened with pleasure. Shego gently pulled her head to look at this fine piece of work.

Kim's breath had hitched, this woman on her, she knew her, the smell, the sound, the smile. As Shego's head pulled back to look their eyes connected. The red head's body raised and fell with rapid need, she watched Shego's eyes the want and sin filled the room. And the thing is that Kim didn't care about their identities all she cared about was this feeling, here and now.

Shego's head dipped down and took a deep breath before probing her tongue through the hole in the panties she had created. Her tongue connected with the clit of the Possible. The pale woman pushed in and out her fingertips caressing the inside of the red heads thighs with passion. Kim could no longer talk, she could no long see or even breath at times. It was all so new, all so fast.

Pale fingers ignited once again and took the panties off all at once, then found themselves within the sex of the younger girl. They rocked against her walls igniting every so often. Kim screamed and gripped the closest thing that was near her which was Shego's hair. Shego could feel the taste of Kim on her tongue, the more she had the more she wanted. Fingers pulled out and pressed in while her mouth worked its magic, placing open kisses on the sex.

This was to much for Kim's first time and it eventually ended up with a heart stopping scream. She was lucky that the neighbors had ended up going out that night. Shego whipped her mouth and pulled herself on top of Kim once more. She placed a kiss on the girl's lips before putting her head down on the chest to rest for only a minute. But for a mercenary a minute is a life time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Based on the reviews and stuff this may just be a one shot. But we'll see if there is a demand for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I guess this will be another story, geeze I need to start updating. Well next week is finals and I get Thursday off and Friday afternoon off and for that weekend I'm going up the mountains. So I believe every story will have a chap. I hope...

Sorry its a short one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waves of blue crashed against the sands of the beach with force. The sun shimmered along the edge of the ocean as clouds peacefully passing the sun. The light of the sun also had invited itself through the sliding glass doors of the Possible beach house.

Pale hands quickly cradled a head, shielding it from the sun. Green eyes squinted before the pale woman gave out a yawn. "Just five more minutes" her mind persuaded as the woman turned her head to cuddle her pillow. Unfortunately before her head met contact with the pillow she had been using it caught sight of something red glistening in the pool of light infiltrating the room.

Squinted eyes popped open with amazement. "What the hell.." Her voice sounded, her tone unsure of this predicament before her. Gathering herself off the floor the older woman scanned the body before her. She began to silently move across the floor, attempting to make an escape, like many she had done before. This crossed the line, which wasn't the first time she had, but this line was a line you couldn't just cross back over and pretend nothing happened.

A murmur called out through the room as the teen began to twist and turn. Her body commanding her to wake up. The redhead groaned as her arms lifted in the air for a morning stretch. Pale feet paused and stopped moving, the breath the older woman was breathing was now held. The groan deepened as she felt a sort of pain she hadn't felt before. It was a soreness, that lied in the lower half of her body.

A gulp came from the pale woman. The redhead had only shreds of black material covering her body, which began to sit up. A fully dressed mercenary froze in place, her mind blank and her eyes wide. The teens one hand was bent gripping the other arm that was stretching above her head. Her eyes slowly opened, lazily looking around the room. Goosebumps emerged on her body causing her to shiver and now acknowledge what she was dressed in. The redhead's eyes lifted to be met with other green eyes.

The only word that came out of her mouth was that of her nemesis, "Shego".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kimmie-cub how was your vacation?" Mr. Possible asked as he got out of his car and opened his door for his daughter. Kim shrugged before grabbing some of her bags and getting inside the car. Mrs. Possible sat in the passenger seat and smiled at her daughter, "Well Kim how was it? Me and your father heard that the weather was horrible for the past week and a half". Kim once again shrugged and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around her bag.

Mrs. Possible frowned, her daughter wasn't acting the same usual self, but then again the vacation she had gotten was ruined by bad weather and he boyfriend did just break up with her. "Oh dear it will be okay" Ann spoke softly to Kim just as Mr. Possible got in the car and began to drive off, "Next time we'll promise you'll have a better weather".

The drive was long and miserable, as was her weekend. Kim had lost her virginity to Shego for one, after that she had not left the beach house the whole time she was there. Kim groaned as she thought of her 'vacation', but was stopped when she felt her Kimmunicator vibrating in her pocket. She reached for it hesitantly. "What if it was another Drakken mission. Shego wouldn't remember right, it was just a one time thing and there were no hard feel...What am I saying? No hard feelings?! I lost my virginity to an evil green freak" Kim's mind screamed.

Kim sighed before pulling it out of her pocket and answering it, "Go Wade".

"Hey Kim" Wade smiled before typing on his computer. "It seems that there was a robbery at a bank near your location, I'm not sure if there is any evidence of who has done it yet so make sure you take extra precaution". Kim nodded and told her parents to pull over, it was mission time.

Kim sprinted out of the car in shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. There was no time to change, robbers usually escape away fast if you give them any extra time. Her mind wandering as she thought of who it could be. She made her way to the bank, panting she heard whispers of two people talking.

"Shego! Hurry up, we need this money so we can buy the parts that you weren't able to find" Drakken growled as he floated in his hovercraft.

Shego murmured a swear as she threw up bags of money, her eyes scanning the bank to make sure she had got the last of it. Thats when they found a certain redhead. A frown formed on her face. "Ignore or fight?" Shego whispered to herself, her hands gripping the last bag of money. "Drakken, lets go" She announced jumping into the craft with the frown still on her face.

Kim Possible had let them get away, she allowed them to steal the money of the innocent. It had never happened before, Shego get away with anything, Kim just choosing to ignore her. Whenever the redhead laid eyes on her she froze, her mind wouldn't process, her voice was no where to be found.

The redhead made her way home, every mission with Drakken and Shego she had she passed it up. Her thoughts no matter where she was would linger to Shego.

The way she smiled at her, the way she was so gentle in the club, how she was protecting over her and how fun she was, in just a couple of hours, Kim had fallen in love with that mercenary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shego look at all this money we have gotten, look at all these rays!" Drakken shouted with joy, "We will now rule the world now, Kim Possible had not dared to show her face in my presences!". Shego smirked at the blue idiot.

"You are so right Dr. D" The pale woman sarcastically mocked as she filled her nails. She thought about her one day with the Possible. It was fun, she couldn't deny that but there was something else there. From that day at the bank on she hadn't seen her, it saddened her. The only excitement she ever got from working with Drakken was to see the teen. "Ugh" Shego's mind sighed, "I miss Kim Possible".

Suddenly an alarm was heard over the building, as a henchman raced into the lair, "Sir" he cried, "The girl is here".

The mercenary raced toward the entrance "Finally some fun, finally Kim has stopped running, finally things can get back to the way they were before hand" she thought. She met up with the younger do-gooder and smirked silently. "So Kimmie has come out to play" Shego laughed as she ignited a hand, "Well Princess I hope you know that you were great for letting us steal all that money, I mean all because of me".

"It was never because of you" Kim yelled, her partner Ron was no where to be seen. Her hands were clenched in fists, "Look I'm here to settle the score, you ruined my vacation, you ruined my life" The redhead yelled, tears appearing in her eyes.

Shego was taken back, she smirked and announced, "It didn't seem like I ruined it when you were screaming out my name", before she was met with a slap to the cheek. Shego growled, her eyes now covered with a haze of hatred. Both hands ignited in green flames as she stepped closer to the teen.

Shego tossed two flames at Kim before rushing toward her and knocking her to the ground, her fists trying to connect with any body part it could. Kim was doing the same, fists flew without hesitation. The redhead brought her legs together and kicked off the pale woman. No expression was on Kim's face as was Shego's, this battle was out of a crime of abandonment and confusion.

All while fists and legs were flying at her, Shego, took a moment to think. "You left the fucking girl there like any other, shes not special in any way, shape or form" one part of her mind said while the other replied, "Shes the only one that can keep up with you. The only one who keeps you guessing. And at the club, you think the way she smiled at you meant nothing?, and now you made a mistake and you have to pay for it, whether it be with your life or with your heart". Shego growled and caught Kim's fists before they hit.

"Look Princess I understand fighting with me is all fun and all but, I don't understand why your coming into my territory and rattling my cage because all we did was have sex" Shego snarled, a headache now forming at the top of her head.

Kim's arms began to shake as they stayed in the air with Shego still holding them, tears now formed in her eyes, her body began to tremble. "You think it was all about sex..You cant deny there was something there, at the club and everything" Her hands left the grip of Shego's before her legs collapsed from underneath her. She felt alone, like she had her heart removed.

Shego bit her lip. "I can't tell you that that thing didn't mean anything. We just come from two sides of the track and I can't be good, I'm not even willing to try, okay. What would your parents say, what would Global Justice think, what the fuck would the world think?". Shego ran her hand through her hair, "Look, I always knew you were the girl who could do anything and that you are special, I mean your the only person who can ever keep up with me. Your a smart kid, ya know".

"I am no kid." Kim managed to say before letting tears take over. "Ive been avoiding you hoping it would wash over that I would come back just as strong and just as great as before. But all I think about is you okay!?".

The pale woman held her tongue, to think before she spoke. "Look, if I give this a shot with you, I mean one shot, which means one fucking little date, that proves we are compatible then I'll be with you." Shego grumbled before reaching down and gripping the redhead's hand pulling her up for a quick kiss.


End file.
